Air Elementals
These elementals have chosen to inhabit and shape the ambient air and wind of Felarya. They typically are the fastest and most agile of elementals and can fly or float. They tend to be rather weak physically though and rely a lot on magic, creating whirlwinds of air to suck up preys and deflecting attacks with armors made of wind. Most of them are also able to move in almost total silence and, combined with their speed, this makes them fearsome predators. Brizz A rather nasty creature made out of malevolent spirits that possesses air. They represents the spirits of tornadoes and dust devils. Brizzs dwell in mountaintops, deserts, and plains, and they are very rare in the actual jungles. During winter, they become more active and predatory and may float into the outskirts of its usual territory to rend anything that comes near with claws of wind. These creatures look intangible and are very often mistaken for ghosts. However they do possess a body, in the form of a small, transparent, floating nexus, enveloped by raging winds. Brizzs vary widely in size, but most of them are not very smart, and have a very hostile nature. They are hard to destroy through any means but magic. Throwing things into a brizz just gives it missiles to throw back at the attacker, and approaching its vulnerable nexus within striking range is difficult and dangerous. Even magic is not that helpful, with some chance of it backfiring. Fire, in particular, is to be avoided at all cost, for a brizz set ablaze will incinerate whatever it envelopes. Generally speaking, brizzs are best avoided. Technically, one can neutralize a brizz by simply inhaling it and digesting the nexus, which is said to also have the benefit of giving the inhaler the temporary ability of flight. However the risk of getting nasty cuts from the brizz's claws usually outweighs the benefits. Murmuras Murmuras are strange bell-shaped creatures, mostly found in Imoreith Tundra. They are made of constantly vibrating air, and any contact with them gives the strange feeling of vibrations propagating throughout your body , a bit like if you were holding a running pneumatic drill. Murmuras are intelligent beings that can talk, but their voice is constantly changing. Over the course of a single discussion a murmura's voice can vary widely: first a normal but loud voice, then a whisper, then shouting, then changing to either a male's or female's voice, then an angry voice, next perhaps some using animal cries, or even own voice. It results in a strange cacophony that can be quite painful to the ears. Like many creatures of the zone, murmuras hunt by using sound as a weapon, either to draw a prey to them, or to stunt it with a violent sound wave. Once close enough, the murmuras will provoke a very violent detonation that literally throws the prey in to the air and knocks it out before they swallow it. Murmuras are not very resistant though, and their body can be destroyed by a violent enough shock. *Credits goes to Silent-eric for the Brizz, and to Shaman for the Murmuras Category:Elemental Types